Ordinary Life
by jobob
Summary: Harry and Draco have a life together, and a son. But Draco wants more. Based on the song Ordinary Life by Chad Brock, this is NOT a song fic, and it IS a slash, but not graphic


Ordinary Life

By JoBob

Summary: Harry and Draco have a life together, and a son. But Draco wants more. Based on the song Ordinary Life by Chad Brock, this is NOT a song fic, and it IS a slash.

Disclaimer: do not own potter-verse, never have, never will. I DO own the song, cause I bought it, but its not MY song. I have it on a CD, or two, and an Ipod. No ownership here, and no profit being made, though that would be nice.

Warning: Slash, mpreg hint, mention of drugs and alcohol, and a bit sad. If there is anything else that may offend anyone, I'm sorry, I'm not easy to offend, so I apologize if I missed it.

Harry was sitting at the table, drinking his coffee and looking through the mail. His husband, Draco walked in the room, kissed Harry on the forehead, and went to get a cup of coffee.

"anything good?"

"same old mail. A letter from Ron, he wants to set up a play date for Ben and Katie. Hermione has Tuesday afternoon off, and wants to meet at the park. Remus sent a postcard from Rome, he's having a lot of fun, he said he bought a miniature coliseum for Ben, with little lions and gladiators and everything. Severus sent you something, its under the Prophet." Harry picked up the paper so Draco could retrieve his letter. "I'm going to go get our son, what would you like for breakfast?"

"oh, um," Draco looked up from his letter and thought hard, we could have waffles, or blackberry crepes, either is fine with me." And he bent down to his letter.

Harry smiled, "I'll let Ben decide." Harry was exciting the room, then stopped and turned, "could you do that spell to get the bathtub flowing again? Its starting to wear off, and tends to leak when it does."

"yeah, I'll do it after breakfast."

Harry walked upstairs and into a small room. It was decorated in dark blue and light green, with red griffins, grey dragons, and yellow basilisks fighting and playing around the walls. In a little bed under the window lay a small boy of about 7, with black hair and silver eyes, which couldn't be seen as they were closed, but Harry knew by memory that the color of his sons eyes matched that of his husband. By looking at him, the little boy was a spitting image of Harry, only his eyes telling the world that he's a Malfoy. But his little personality…

"Ben. Benedict, its time to wake up." Big silver eyes, dazed and half asleep, looked up at him.

The boy gave a little smile. "morning Daddy."

"good morning snowflake, did you sleep well?"

The boy sat up and rubbed his eyes, stretched, and yawned. "I slept good Daddy! I dreamt we went to the ice cream store at Diagon Ally and I gat ALL the ice cream flavors in one bowl! Then me, you and Papa shared the WHOLE thing! And when we were done we were as big as Hagrid!"

"well that does sound like a good dream! After a dream like that, you may not even be hungry for breakfast!"

"Daddy," the little boy put his hands on his hips, "just because you DREAM you eat, doesn't mean you actually EAT."

Harry laughed, "ok, so what do you want for breakfast? Papa says either blackberry crepes, or waffles."

"oh! Waffles! Waffles!"

"waffles it is!"

"yeah!" Ben jumped out of bed and started running around cheering.

"but we have to get dressed first!" he stopped right in his tracks. "what do we want to wear today?"

The child scrunched his face in thought, "the black pants with the silver shirt, the one with the collar, and black robe with the red dragon on the back."

_I swear this kid acts just like Draco sometimes._ Harry smiled at his son as he got the chosen outfit from the closet.

After helping his son get dressed and cleaned up, a few spells and the kid was all washed and brushed, and ready for breakfast.

Harry and Ben went downstairs and joined Papa at the table.

"so whats the verdict?" Draco smiled as his son climbed up next to him at the table.

"waffles!" Ben squealed as his Papa raised the chair he was in to meet the table.

Harry pulled out the waffle iron and mixed up some batter, and set a spell that produced 10 waffles in two minutes. Then he sat with his family to wait.

"what are we doing today Daddy?" Ben asked as the fist waffle flied over on to his plate and his Papa spelled the waffle into little squares.

Well we're going to work on reading and writing first, then maybe some geography and math. Then after lunch we'll go flying, and we might get some history in." Harry said watching as his little boy poured syrup all over the bite size pieces of waffle.

The boy scrunched his nose up cutely. "I don't like History, Daddy! Can we do a potion instead? Or find a magical creature to study?" he turns to Draco, "Papa, could we visit you at work?"

"Ben, if you learn this stuff now, it won't be so grueling when you get to Hogwarts. now do you want Daddy's grades in History, or Papa's?" Harry asked, pretty sure the kid was going to want to be just like his Papa.

Ben thought, and answered. "I want to skip History today."

Draco chuckled.

"sigh I suppose I could owl Severus to see if he'll let us sit in on one of his classes this afternoon."

"Yah! Uncle Sev!" Ben turned to Draco, "Papa aren't you jealous? _I_ get to see Uncle Sev today!"

"oh, you got an owl from him this morning!" Harry said, flipping the last of the waffles onto a plate, for those who want seconds. "what did he have to say?"

Draco pulled the letter out of his pocket and read allowed. "Draco, I need the research and permit for the upgrades to the wolfsbane, also the list of volunteers. Remember that your Godfather that put up with your spoilt rotten arse for 18 years before you decided to grow up and therefore has priority over whatever work that is waiting for you in that office of yours. Severus Snape."

"charming as usual." Harry said with a smile.

"I was going to owl those papers over, but I can give them to you at lunch and you can use them as collateral for a Potions lesson." Draco looked over at Ben, who was listening intently. "not that hes ever needed bribery to see Sir Benedict." Ben giggled. Snape had been a little peeved that his little great godson looked so much like that of his past rival, but he got over it quickly, as he did with his hatred of Harry after the lad grew up and married his godson.

"sounds good. Do you want to have dinner there? If not we're going to have to be very sneaky getting in and out." He turned to Ben, "can you be sneaky like a snake?"

The little boy crouched down in his chair, a big grin on his face. "Like the basilisk that slithered through the halls and attacked Auntie Mione? I can be even sneakier!" Harry ruffled his messy hair.

"that's my little Slytherin." Harry looked to Draco, who was smiling as his son started sneaking around the house, hunting his shoes.

"I don't think that will be nessecary, we can eat there. I'll get out early so we can fly before dinner." He looked over at his husband, "but you can be sneak around anyway, maybe we can surprise the Albus for once."

Harry laughed, "you just want me to put the memory of Benny sneaking around Hogwarts in the album!" Harry and Ron had invented a device that could record memories, and play them back to be shared with friends and family. Off the proceeds, neither of them or their spouses would have to work, but tell that to Draco or Hermione… Well, Harry and Ron decided to be stay at home parents, so they could home school their kids till they went to Hogwarts, and neither Draco or Hermione liked the idea of their husbands among the Aurors. Just because Voldemort and the Death Eaters were gone, didn't mean the danger had passed.

"I admit, that would be a cute one to share with everyone," Draco said, opening the paper to hide his face.

"or," Harry said.

"_or_, mum wants me to send some cute home videos, and I'm sure Molly would like it too." Draco said, raising the paper a little higher.

Harry studied the paper his husband was hiding behind. For a Slytherin he wasn't very good at lying. _Oh well, I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later._

Harry and Ben went about their day, as did Draco and the rest of the wizarding world. The family had dinner in the Great Hall, Ben attracting attention from every student as he played with his food next to the evil Potions Master. Ben, always determined to make Uncle Sev smile, cause he knew he was of the few who could, was making faces at him, putting cucumbers on his eyes, tomatoes on his teeth, and asparagus for horns. Severus was ignoring as best he could, and had started to smile in front of the wretched brats he had to teach day in and day out, when he was saved by Harry finally turning away from Hooch and their Quiddich discussion, noticing his son, and ripremanding him for playing with his food.

"Sorry Severus, looks like he came pretty close this time." Harry smiled at the man, whos glare had returned full force.

Draco who was sitting on the other side of Severus smirked. "what are you going to do when my boy joins the masses in their education?"

Severus sneered. "the same thing I did with you, tell his parents every time he loses a point from his house in my class."

"ah, but Harry has nothing against points lost." Draco said. "are you going to contact me everytime as well?"

"hey," Harry interrupted. "I'll have you know that if I didn't have Hermione to earn back every point I lost and a spectacularly stupid stunt at the end of every year that earned copius amounts of points, I would have been far more concerned about how I acted in every class." Harry had his chin in the air for most of his speech, then lowered it thoughfully, "well, except Potions. There really was nothing I could have done."

"except change your genes, attitude and face, no." Hooch said.

"house too." Harry said, "if I had let the hat put me in Slytherin, I probably wouldn't have lost so many points."

"you would have still graduated with the record for detentions." Draco said.

"enough." Severus said. "I get it, I was unreasonable, we have had this discussion before. We are all friends now, so lets drop it."

A little hand was placed on the Potion Masters, "Uncle Sev, if I become a Gryffindor, you won't hate me will you?" Ben had his eyes open REAL big, watering a bit, and his bottom lip out in a tiny pout.

Every adult at the table fought the urge to give an "awwww"

"of course not." Sev said. "I have no doubt in my mind that you will make Slytherin."

"but _IF_ I _DID_ get put in Gryffindor, where Daddy, and Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione, and Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, and Uncle Fred and George, and Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Bill and Charlie, and Uncle Percy, and Daddy's parents?"

"he's right Severus, he does have a lot of Gryffindor behind him." Harry said.

Severus smiled. "Hermione should have been a Ravenclaw, the Weasley Twins would have done very well in Slytherin, as would Virginia and you. Plus, this boy here has far more Draco in him then he does you."

Harry smiled. "I had noticed that. he is becoming more involved with his clothes everyday."

A week later.

Draco walked into his office, there was a bald eagle waiting for him. He took the letter that was attached to its leg, and read it over, twice, not quite believing what he was reading.

Draco had always wanted to be a star. A star Quiddich player, a star duelist, a famous actor, a famous singer, he would have been happy for any kind of fame. Sure, he had fame for being the Boy-Who-Lived's husband, and for the effort he put in to bring down You-Know-Who, but he wanted to be famous for something he alone did, not second hand fame, or shared fame.

This eagle was offering him complete and utter fame that was his alone. Everyone in the entire United States would know his name, Muggle and Wizard alike. Draco could see his dreams coming true, he could hear his name on people's lips, he feel the excitement swell in his chest as he pictured himself on talk shows having Oprah and Ellen admire his sexy British accent, silver eyes and white blonde hair.

Draco froze. They would ask about his family. Harry. Benedict. He would be in America for an unknown amount of time, and Harry would _never_ leave England. He would want to make Draco happy, but he could never let their son be prey for paparazzi as he was as a child. He had never understood Draco's desire to be famous. Harry had never had any desire to be in the spotlight, he was happy with their boring, ordinary life.

His son. Harry would take care of him, but he would miss the boy so much, and the rest of his family too, Harry would be sad for awhile, but they would understand, they would want what was best for Draco, and this, this was his dream, this was what was best.

It was for the best.

That night.

"hey Harry, would you like to travel a bit this summer?" Draco asked.

Harry looked over at his husband from where he was washing the stain out of one of Ben's shirts. The boy some how always seemed to find substances that no magic could remove. "where do you want to go? I don't mind travel, you know that. where do you want to go, that you think I won't want to?" Harry had gotten pretty good at figuring out the Slytherin after 12 years together.

Draco sighed, "the United States." He had planned on slowly introducing the idea of visiting, then slowly move to visiting in a week, then just staying. _But Harry never reacts like I want him to._

"Draco, I don't think Ben is up to a flight that long, plus we'd get to much attention in the States, people are used to me here, I don't want to be stared at, and I don't want people lobbying for pictures of Ben again." Harry looked at his husband imploringly, "you know how I feel about my fame, and Americans aren't as subtle as we are here, and I get to much attention _here_. Why don't we got o France? Your Mum would love that."

"France." Draco said. He knew this would happen. He and Harry were too different, how could he ever think to be able to spend the rest of his life with him? What had them convinced that this would work? What made them bring Ben into this mismatched pair? "yeah, we'll go to France. I'll start making plans with mother."

Harry sighed. "I know you want to go to America, but you do see where I'm coming from here? Go owl your mum," Harry smiled at his husband, "don't worry, I'll make it up to you later."

Draco smiled slightly, "not tonight, I'm tired. Long day. Tomorrow for sure." Draco kissed Harry and started upstairs. "I'm going to put Ben to bed, he'll expect you up in a bit, then I'll be in my office."

"ok." Harry watched his husband climb the stairs. "I love you." Harry said softly. He looked down at the shirt in his hands. _I know something is wrong, I wish he'd talk to me_. _I'll get it out of him tomorrow; he won't be good for anything tonight_. Harry hung the shirt up and cast a drying spell on it, he'd have to recolor the shirt, he'd done all he could for it.

Harry went upstairs, tucked his little boy into bed, and told him a story about a Grim, a stag, and a werewolf. Harry had a million of them. With Remus' help Harry had compiled a large collection, and had about 50 different tales that Ben had to choose from. Tonight was the one where Padfoot had got loose in a town, and Prongs and Moony had to get him back before he got picked up by the pound, or worse, gave an old lady a heart attack from the sight of a Grim.

When Ben was asleep, Harry went to his own bed. He got cleaned up and changed, then laid down in bed with a boo, waiting for Draco to come to bed.

"I sent the owl to mother, we should hear back in a day or so." Draco said as he walked into his bedroom. He got changed and climbed into bed. Draco gave Harry a kiss and settled down to sleep.

Harry had closed his book, and watched Draco get into bed, and accepted the kiss as usual.

"Draco?"

"mm?"

"I know something is bothering you, and I won't ask about it tonight, because I know your tired." Draco turned to look at Harry. "I just wanted to let you know, I love you."

Draco stared at Harry for a minute, "I know. I love you too." Then he laid back down.

Harry smiled, and flicked his wand. The lights went out, and Harry snuggled deep into the covers. _Everything will be fine. We love each other. What could happen?_

Next morning

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee, reading the Daily Prophet. He heard Draco come down the stairs. "honey, you'll never believe what Fudge has done-" he looked up, to see his husband with tears in his eyes. Harry gasped, and dropped the paper. Standing, he was quickly by his husbands side.

"what's wrong? What happened?" Harry had _never_ seen Draco cry.

"I-I can't do this anymore."

"do what?"

"_this_. I don't want to be a father and your husband, I don't want to go to that office every morning, and come home here every night. I don't want to fix that stupid bathtub anymore, I don't want to answer mail, and read the prophet. I don't want to go to Hogwarts and see my old professors, I don't want to go to France and see my mother!" Draco pulled away from Harry. "I am moving to America, I am going to be famous, and I am going to be happy. You can't make me happy any more, with this boring, ordinary life! I have a contract waiting for me in New York. Tell Ben I'm sorry."

Draco walked out of the room, and to the front door.

"Draco!" Harry cried, "you can't just leave! I love you! You love me! You love Ben!" Harry had tears running down his face. He knew something was wrong, he didn't think it was this bad, how long had Draco been unhappy? How long had Draco been planning this? "you can't just leave, without even saying goodbye! You can't just leave without telling me what I did wrong! Without trying to fix it!"

Draco looked at Harry. "I wanted you to come with me, at first. But you shine to brightly Harry, no one near you could ever out shine you. If you two came with me, I'd have to share the spotlight, and I probably would be shoved in the back. I am sorry. I do love you, and Ben, but I can't stay here. If I don't do this, I will regret it for the rest of my life." Draco looked at the ring on his finger, he slowly pulled it off, Harry just cried harder. "I have to do this, and I have to do this unattached." He put the ring on the table, and walked out the door. "tell everyone goodbye for me." And he apperated, and he was gone.

Harry fell to the floor, staring out his front door to the last spot he had seen his beloved husband, curled into a ball, and cried.

One month later

It was three in the afternoon. Harry was sitting at the kitchen table, going through some paper work, his son next to him, drawing a picture.

"Daddy?" Harry turned to his son with a small smile. He hadn't been smiling lately, and that was the best he could do, and he could only do it for Ben.

"Daddy I drew a picture. See, there's you, and that's me." Ben said pointing at two black haired people standing next to each other, one quite a bit smaller then the other. In the background was a house, it was their house, Harry could tell by white flowers in the front. The ones Hermione had planted the day after Draco had left.

"its very good. I think this should go on the fridge." Harry smiled at Ben, "what do you think?"

"Daddy? Could we send it to Papa?" Ben asked

"Papa," breath in, breath out, "I don't know where Papa is Benny, we can save it for him, for if he comes back, ok?"

"ok." Ben went and stuck it to the refrigerator.

Harry looked back down at the papers in front of him. Draco had taken care of all this before, Harry didn't even know that wizards _got_ bills, and _had_ taxes. Harry had never had to live alone.

Ben had settled down to draw another picture, Harry ran his hands threw his son's soft, messy hair. He missed Draco, but he was thankful for what he had. Harry took a deep breath and started writing out different bank statements and sending them off to the ministry.

It had been a year and a half since Draco had left, Harry was doing very well. Ben had stopped asking about his Papa, Harry had started smiling and laughing again, and life was returning to normal.

Every night as Harry tucked his growing son into bed, he thanked what ever deity that happened to be listening for his boring ordinary life. He was happy to pay the bill, take care of his son and his house. He visited the same old people, took his son flying, and ate in their boring, ordinary kitchen. Every once in awhile, Harry would sit down, and just miss Draco, but not often. No one in Europe had heard from him, not even his own mother.

Ron asked, every time they saw him, why he kept the ring on his finger. Hermione hugged him a lot. Severus was always inviting the two Malfoy's to afternoon tea. Fred and George were always dropping by with jokes and toys. Albus would send them weekly candy installments. They had dinner with the entire, local, Weasley family every Saturday, Bill, Charlie, and Percy could rarely make it.

With the loving support of his entire family, Harry and Ben were fine. Ben was nine now, Harry had tried to explain that Draco had left to make himself happy, he tried to explain how some people needed to do things that don't make sense to others. Harry just hoped Draco sent them an owl, at least, before Ben out and out hated his Papa.

May 24, midnight, after Ben's 11th birthday party

Harry was sitting in front of the fire in the sitting room. Today had been great, his son had gotten his Hogwarts letter, they had had a huge celebration, everyone had come. Harry was so proud of his little man.

Harry sighed. _He should have been here_. _He knows what today is, I know he does_.

Today, that morning, Benedict Leo Malfoy, had declared that he only had one father. That Draco Malfoy was no longer a part of who he was. He said he wants to be a Gryffindor, he even wanted to change his name. Harry had wanted to cry, he almost had.

flashback

"you can't mean that Ben, he's your _father_, he _loves_ you." Harry had told his son, tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall.

"I haven't seen him in almost four years." Ben said, his arms crossed, "if he loves me he would have at _least_ written." Ben looked to his Dad, and gave him a hug, he looked like he needed it.

"Ben, please, for me, don't write your father off as a lost cause, not yet. I know its been hard, but I still love him, and I see so much of him in you, I need you to be yourself, even if a father you don't like is part of it, because he is a part of you." Harry held his boy's face in his hands, "you are a Slytherin if I ever met one, don't be ashamed, or afraid of who you are. I know Papa hurt you, he hurt me too, but don't just write him off as a nothing, learn from him. Learn how important family is, learn your priorities. Take this experience as a life lesson. Don't let what he did ruin you. Move past it, don't hate him."

end flashback

He had managed to get his son agree to not do anything rash. Ben was only 11, and was becoming angry, like Tom Riddle had, at his father for leaving him, for not wanting him.

Harry was lost in his thoughts, so it took him a minute to notice the face in the fire staring at him.

"Draco?" the face of the man in his fire was so familiar to him, but so strange. His hair was longer, messier. His eyes seemed dulled, he had a shaggy looking beard, and he looked dirty.

"yeah. I'm back." Draco smiled slightly, "I've made it back."

Draco came through, and they talked. Draco had done what he wanted to do. He became famous, and he really liked it, until he got in trouble. Not real trouble, with cops and such, _real_ trouble, with drugs and alcohol and such. He was better now, but he hadn't been able to come back to the family he missed so much, while he was in such a state. He had finally cleaned himself back up, got back to the wizarding world, got back to Britain, and got back to his family.

"I am so sorry, I miss you so much, I love you both so much." Draco said, he was almost crying again.

Harry smiled, he helped his husband up, got him to their bathroom, cleaned him up, got some food in him, and put him to bed. The next day, they would go around and visit everyone, and Ben would get to know his father again.

Harry sighed, this is how life should be. Harry smiled as he thought of how his life would be from now on. Predictable, boring, ordinary. Precious. Every minute.

_Maybe we should have another child_.

The End

A/N ok, that had a lot more crying in it then it was supposed to, sorry about that. thisone just sort of exploded from my ipod to my computer. The lyrics are below. Hope you liked it!

Oh, and for anyone waiting for the next chapter in my series, Harry Potter and the… Wait, Scratch That, the next chapter is DONE, and my beta has not yet returned it. She's had it for awhile, if anyone ELSE would like to beta, please let me know, I want to put the next chapter out, but I don't wanna correct my horrible grammar. Btw, this was NOT beta'd sorry.

Ordinary Life

By Chad Brock

Shellys at the kitchen table, cup of coffee the morning paper  
When he walks in shes so surprised to see the tears in his eyes  
He says, I love you, Im so sorry, but bigger dreams are waiting for me  
But I cant do this anymore

Pay the bills, watch tv, day in, day out the same routine  
Mow the grass, fix the leak, just to fix it again  
We go to church, go to work, so picture perfect that it hurts  
I feel like Im trapped inside this ordinary life

Shellys at the kitchen table, crayons, construction paper  
Hey mom, look what I drew, its a picture of me and you  
And later when he says his prayers, she runs her fingers through his hair  
So thankful for every day

They pay their bills, watch tv, day in, day out, its all they need  
Mow the grass, fix the leak, just to fix it again  
They go to church, go to school, everyday its something new  
Precious are the days as they go by in their ordinary life

Phone rings, hes calling from the airport  
Its midnight, hes all alone again  
He says, I cant believe how much Ive missed  
And what I wouldnt give

To pay the bills, watch tv, day in, day out the same routine  
Mow the grass, fix the leak, just to fix it again  
Go to church, go to work, I cant tell you how this hurts  
I miss my son, I miss my wife and my ordinary life


End file.
